Be My Friend
by YoungLinkZeldaFan123
Summary: When Mido tells Link that he doesn't belong and to leave the forest, Link heads to the Lost Woods. But Link gets into more trouble in the Lost Woods. He also meets somebody in the Lost Woods. Is it a friend or an enemy? Read to find out. There may be a part: 2 to this. At the end of the story, read the Author's Note to see why there "may be" a part: 2. Review positively please!


**Disclaimer: Hey! Yay! Another story so soon! I've been wanting to do this one for awhile, but I had to finish my other story first because, you know, it's kind of hard to write two stories. Reading the "Ocarina of Time Manga" gave me the idea to write this story. Awesome Manga, by the way. If you haven't read it, I suggest that you go on "ZeldaDungeon .com" or ".net?" (not sure if that website will show up on here). Well, anyway, in my previous story "Is She Cheating on Me?", the character "Gokku" is my character. I created him. I forgot to say that in the Author's Note at the end of the story. So sorry. If you haven't already, please read and positively review on it! Thank you! Now, I'm not saying that I don't own "The Legend of Zelda" and characters because I don't! R&R positively on this please! Thank you! This is a one shot. Now, on with it!**

**Be My Friend**

_It was Saria's Birthday, and everybody in the Kokiri Forest was invited. Saria even invited Mido and, of course, she invited her best friend "Link". Everybody was heading over to Saria's house, when it all happened..._

"You can't go to Saria's house, loser!" said Mido, rudely.

"Why not?!" asked Link, sharply.

"Because I don't want you there!" said Mido, rudely.

"Well, Saria wants me there, Mido! So, it's not up to you to tell me where I can and can't go!" said Link, starting to raise his voice.

"What will Saria think of you if you don't show up at her Birthday party, huh? I know what she'll think. She'll think that you don't care enough about her to come to her Birthday party. And I'll make sure that she thinks that!" said Mido, with a rude and evil tone in his voice.

Mido pushed Link to the ground, and Mido pounced on top of Link, and they rolled around on the ground, fighting. Mido punched and kicked Link, and Link did the same thing back to Mido.

Mido shouted, to Link, "You don't belong here, fairyless! So, why don't you just go!"

At this time, Link was on top of Mido. Once he heard Mido say that, he looked at Mido in shock.

Link said, to Mido, angrily, "Fine, then! If you don't want me here, I'll leave! I'll leave and I won't come back! I'll go into the Lost Woods and stay lost in there forever!" Link, who had a bloody nose, got off of Mido and ran to the direction of the Lost Woods.

At this time, Saria and the rest of the Kokiri came out of Saria's house, and they saw Mido on the ground. Saria asked him, "Mido, what happened? What are you doing on the ground? Where's Link?"

Mido answered Saria, whining, "He came out of nowhere and beat me, Saria! I just said "hi" to him, and he just pushed me down and attacked me! He said that he was going to the Lost Woods."

Saria was a little sceptical about Mido's story. She placed her pointer finger on her chin, and said, "Link wouldn't do anything like that, Mido. You know it, I know it, everyone knows it. But what I do believe is Link going into the Lost Woods. We all have to go on a search for him. The Lost Woods isn't a nice place. Once you're lost in there, it's extremely difficult to find the way out. So, what ever you did, Mido, obviously upset Link enough for him to go into one of the most dangerous places in Hyrule. So, let's go! Now!" ordered Saria.

Saria, Mido, and all of the other Kokiri headed to the direction of the Lost Woods. They all hoped (except Mido) that they would find Link sooner than later...

**...**

Link had never felt so lost and alone before. It was quiet in the Lost Woods... Too quiet... In fact, there wasn't a single, solitary noise... Just silence... The Lost Woods were also dark... Dark and gloomy... Link finally heard a noise. It was the _hooing_ of an owl. Link thought, _Gosh, it sure seems like nighttime in here... _

Link continued to walk through the tunnels of the Lost Woods. He eventually heard something other than silence and an owl. He heard... music! He thought, _Why is there music in the Lost Woods?_

The music sounded like it was coming out of a flute or an ocarina. Link walked through the tunnel that he heard the music come from. Once he walked through the tunnel, he saw something unbelievable. Something that he thought he would never see. It was an open area with a Skull Kid playing a Forest Ocarina. Link had never seen a Skull Kid before. In fact, he had always wanted to see one.

Link just stood there in awe, watching the Skull Kid play the Forest Ocarina. The music that it was playing was beautiful. It had an upbeat to it. Actually, Link knew the song. That was the song that Saria played! "Saria's Song"! But how did that Skull Kid know about "Saria's Song"? Had it heard Saria playing that song, and he guessed the right notes? Or did she teach it to it? Well, there was only one way to find out, which is, to talk to the Skull Kid.

"Excuse me, Skull Kid?" said Link, innocently. The Skull Kid didn't hear Link talk to him. So, Link tried to talk to the Skull Kid again. Link said, a little louder, "Excuse me, Skull Kid?" This time, the Skull Kid stopped playing "Saria's Song". The Skull Kid looked down at Link from above. The Skull Kid was standing on a large stump. Link looked up at the Skull Kid. Link said, to the Skull Kid, "Hi. I'm Link. I'm lost and lonely. I want a friend. Would you... be my friend? And how do you know "Saria's Song"?" The Skull Kid continued to look at Link. Link just looked at the Skull with an expression of sadness in his eyes. An expression of loneliness in his eyes. An expression of fear in his eyes.

The Skull Kid hopped down from the stump, and said, to Link, "Sure! I've been wanting a friend! It can get pretty lonely in these woods... And I know "Saria's Song" because she taught it to me."

Link chuckled, and he said, to the Skull Kid, "Thanks! Yeah, I can believe that it can get lonely in here. I was alone here before I found you, and I was only alone for ten minutes... OK, because I was wondering how you know that song."

The Skull Kid said, to Link, "Do you have an ocarina? If so, we can play together."

Link answered the Skull Kid, saying, "No, I don't. I'm sorry."

"Well, that's OK." said the Skull Kid. "I have something for you."

The Skull Kid had a canteen strapped across his shoulder. He pulled it off and handed it to Link. The Skull Kid said, to Link, "Are you thirsty? Here. Have some water."

Link politely grabbed the canteen out of the Skull Kid's hand, and said, "Thanks." Link took a nice long drink out of it.

Once Link was finished swallowing the amount of H2O that he felt he needed, he handed the canteen back to the Skull Kid. "How do you feel?" asked the Skull Kid.

Link felt hydrated again. He actually hadn't drank anything all day until now. "Better now." answered Link.

All of a sudden, Link felt dizzy. He felt that the trees around him were spinning. He, himself, was spinning. Suddenly, Link made contact with the grassy ground, unconscious. The Skull Kid had an evil smile on his face, and he said, to himself, "I've got you now... He he he he..."

**...**

"Link! Link! Where are you?!" called Saria. Saria and the rest of the Kokiri were in the Lost Woods searching for Link. Even Mido was helping Saria and the rest of the Kokiri search for Link. "This is all your fault, Mido..." Saria said, to herself, through gritted teeth. She didn't want Mido to hear what she said.

Mido _did_ hear what Saria said, and he said, to her, with anger, "No, it's all that dummy "Link's" fault!"

"You're the one that made him run away, Mido! Link wouldn't purposely beat you, like you said he did!" said Saria, with anger.

"Whatever..." muttered Mido. And the Kokiri continued their search for Link.

**...**

When Link woke up, he didn't know where he was. He had a monstrous headache, and he seemed to be lying on dirt. The last thing he remembered was taking a drink of water out of a canteen that a Skull Kid had. _That Skull Kid... _Link thought. _He put some sort of drug in that water... Where am I?... _Link noticed that he was in some sort of mini cave. It was too mini, in fact. Link still felt a little dizzy and his vision was blurry, so he crawled to the bars of the mini prison. The bars were made out of bamboo going vertically and wires and sticks going horizontally.

Link tried to pull the bamboo bars out of their sockets, but it was no use. They wouldn't budge. Link decided that he couldn't stay awake anymore. He was still dizzy. He also felt weak. Link laid back down in the dirt and fell asleep.

**...**

"I don't know how many times we were in this spot in these Lost Woods..." said Saria, sadly. She was tired and stressed. All that she wanted to do was find Link and go to bed. It was getting dark, and the Kokiri would have to leave... But how would they get out of the Lost Woods? They couldn't very well sleep in there. It was too dangerous. Link couldn't sleep in there either, because, once again, it was too dangerous. Plus, he was all by himself, most likely. Whereas Saria and the search party obviously weren't. "We'll keep searching all night if we have to..." said Saria, stressed.

"But, Saria, I want to go to bed..." whined Mido. He was dragging his feet and his eyelids were also droopy.

"Well, that's just too bad, Mido. If you wouldn't have been so mean to Link, then you would be at home sleeping." exasperated Saria.

"That fairyless just overreacts!" said Mido, with bitterness in his voice.

"Mido, don't you see? Everyday, you pick on Link, you hurt his feelings, you make him cry, and you give him low self esteem... It all builds up after awhile, the names you call him and the abuse. And what ever you said to him, Mido, really upset him! So, no, he didn't overreact!"

"Well, it's not my fault that he's a dumb fairyless!" said Mido.

"You see, Mido? That's why you're out here in these Lost Woods, and not in your own bed." said Saria. "Come on, everyone. Let's keep on going..." said Saria, tired, to all the other Kokiri. And they continued their search for Link into the night...

**...**

When Link woke up again, he noticed that he was still in the same prison as before. His dizziness had gone away and so did his headache. Link was able to stand up now. When he stood up, he noticed that it was also nighttime. Link walked up to the bars of his prison again and he tried to pull them again. Since he was not as weak as he was the last time he tried to pull them, he thought that he would have better luck this time, but, of course, he didn't... Link stuck his face in between two bamboo bars, and he called, "Help! Is there anyone out there?! Help me!" Link didn't get an answer, though. He also couldn't see anything. Everything beyond his prison was pitch black.

Link decided that he wasn't tired, so he sat up against the dirt wall of his prison to sit and think about things. He was thinking, _How am I going to get out of here? Why did the Skull Kid drug me? Why did he put me in this prison? I don't even know where I am... I wish my vision wasn't so blurry earlier, so that I could have known where I am... Well, I'm just going to have to wait until morning... I'm sure there's still quite a few hours left until the Sun rises... I should try to sleep now... Who knows... tomorrow probably won't be such a great day for me... So, I'll need all the sleep I can get... _And with that, Link fell back to sleep...

**...**

"Where are we, Saria?" asked Mido, tired from all of the walking. Saria, Mido, and the rest of the search party entered a different part of the Lost Woods.

Saria could barely tell what the new place was in the dark, but she managed to see a gate. She said, aloud, "Hey, I know this place! I used to come here all the time! I forgot the way here. This is the Sacred Meadow!" Saria was shocked, surprised, and excited that she had actually found the Sacred Meadow.

"Can we stop here and rest for tonight please, Saria?..." whined Mido.

"Yeah. Yeah, please, Saria?..." whined the rest of the Kokiri.

"Oh... Oh, alright... But we're leaving first thing in the morning, understand?" said Saria, sternly.

"Yes, Miss Saria." said all of the Kokiri, including Mido.

Saria, Mido, and the rest of the Kokiri all laid down in front of the gate, that led to the maze in the Sacred Meadow. Almost immediately, the Kokiri fell asleep.

**...**

_**Morning...**_

"Wakey! Wakey! Time to wake up, little boy!" said a voice. The voice sounded like it was excited, but it was also scratchy.

Link slowly opened his eyes. He sat up from sleeping in a curled ball. Once Link's vision cleared, he noticed that the voice that awoken him, was a scary creature. It was like a goblin. "Who... Who are you?..." asked Link, nervously.

"I'm "Cheetcha". I'm a Bokoblin, in case you're wondering, boy." said the goblin creature, that was apparently named "Cheetcha" and was a Bokoblin. "Here's your mush." said the Bokoblin, as he lightly tossed a dish of what looked like white baby food.

"Can I at least have an eating utensil?" asked Link, to the Bokoblin. Link was looking at the mush with disgust.

"Nope." replied Cheetcha. "We don't have eating utensils."

"Then, I refuse to eat it." said Link. He crossed his arms and stuck his nose up in the air.

"Alright, you little snob! Starve! That's the only meal that you get! You're just going to go hungry..." said Cheetcha. "Hey, if it was up to the Baga Tree, then you wouldn't be getting anything. But since it's up to me, you can eat. Mush is all that we have."

"I don't care! I'm not eating that!" said Link, sternly, with his nose still stuck up in the air and his arms crossed.

"Suit yourself. I'll keep it there, in case you decide you want to eat it. See you later." said Cheetcha. Cheetcha started to climb down the ladder that brought him to and from Link's prison.

"Hey, wait a minute, Cheetcha!" Link called out, to the Bokoblin.

Cheetcha was already halfway down the ladder, when he answered, "What?!" He sounded frustrated and angry.

"Why am I here? Why did the Skull Kid drug me?" asked Link.

"You're here because the Baga Tree says that you're a threat to the creatures in the Lost Woods. Creatures like me. The Bokoblins, the Moblins, the Skull Kids, etc... So, the Skull Kid drugged you because the Baga Tree knew that you were coming into the Lost Woods..." explained Cheetcha.

"Why would I be a threat to the Lost Woods's creatures?" asked Link, a little confused.

"Because, apparently, you're the future "Hero of Hyrule". I, personally, don't believe that you're the future "Hero of Hyrule", because you're a tiny little boy and stuck-up." said Cheetcha.

"Hero?..." said Link, shocked and confused.

"Yes... Hero..." said Cheetcha, in disbelief. "Well, I best be going." Cheetcha continued down the ladder.

Link was shocked and confused at the news. _Him_ being a _hero_? _That's not possible!_ Link thought. "Well, I've always wanted to be a hero." said Link, to himself. "But if the Baga Tree keeps me here, or kills me... then I'll never be a hero..." Link looked down at the dish with mush in it. He was hungry. But he refused to eat anything that looked like that. Link gently pushed the dish of mush away from him with his foot. He scooted over to the wall. He was bored. He needed something to do... Anything! He decided to draw pictures in the dirt. He drew a picture of himself with a sword fighting off a monster that looked like a dinosaur. A fairy was also with him in his picture. He thought, _It's like the picture I drew on my tree... Man, I wish I could go home..._

Link spread the dirt around, erasing the picture. He decided to write the name "Saria" in the dirt and he drew a heart around the name. Link loved the Leader of the Kokiri "Saria". She was so nice to him. Anytime Mido was mean to him, Saria would always stick up for him. She was always against Mido's bullying. Link believed that Saria loved him, too, because she was always sticking up for him.

It pained Link to see the name "Saria" in the dirt. He missed her so much. So, he quickly spread around the name in the dirt, so that it disappeared. Link was hoping that she would find him soon, because he was honestly scared. Scared of what the Baga Tree, the Bokoblins, the Moblins, the Skull Kids, and all the other creatures, that worked for the Baga Tree, had in store for him. "Saria, please find me soon..." Link said, to himself, as he bowed his head. A single tear dripped out of his eye onto the spot where Saria's name had been in the dirt.

**...**

Saria, Mido, and the rest of the Kokiri woke up. Once they did, they did their morning "business". Once they were finished with that, they set off on their search for Link again. Saria and the rest of the Kokiri made their way through the maze in the Sacred Meadow. Once they got up to Saria's "usual spot", they didn't see any sign of Link. So, they turned around and headed back, because there was no way that they would be able to get into the Forest Temple. If Saria, Mido, and the other Kokiri couldn't get into the Forest Temple, then surely Link couldn't.

They headed back out to the gate by going through the maze. Saria and the other Kokiri left the Sacred Meadow. They hoped that they would find a new place in the Lost Woods. And they hoped (all except Mido) that Link would be in that new place.

**...**

"Psss... Boy, wake up!" whispered a voice. "Wake up, boy! Wake up!" The whisper was louder.

Link opened his eyes to see Cheetcha looking through the bamboo bars at him. Link sat up, and asked, "What do you want?"

Cheetcha held up a small handsaw. He said, "I'm going to get you out of here, boy."

"Why?" asked Link, surprised and confused.

"Because," Cheetcha began to answer. "I don't think you deserve this. I don't believe that you're going to be the "Hero of Hyrule", because you're too tiny and stuck-up. And even if you were going to be the "Hero of Hyrule", you wouldn't kill the creatures in the Lost Woods anyway. And I kind of like you, kid." Link's face was a mixture of shock and disbelief. Cheetcha cracked a smile, and he began to saw a bamboo rung. It took a few minutes for Cheetcha to be done sawing some of the bamboo rungs, the wires, and the wood, but he did it. Link went over to Cheetcha and Cheetcha grabbed onto Link, and held him over his shoulder down the ladder.

Once Cheetcha brought Link down the ladder, he set Link down on the ground, and Link said, with joy, "Thank you, Cheetcha! Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, yeah! Get out of here before the Baga Tree or the others see you!" said Cheetcha, with a tone that scared Link away. Link ran out of the Baga Tree's Meadow.

**...**

Link was running through the Lost Woods. He had to get as far away from the Baga Tree's Meadow as possible. He was saying, to himself, "I have to get out of here!... I have to get out of here before the Baga Tree's creatures catch me again!..." Link couldn't find the way out of the Lost Woods. He was beginning to panic. He thought, _I have to get out of here!... I have to get out..._

**...**

"What do you mean he's not in his prison?!" roared the Baga Tree.

"What I'm telling you, Baga Tree, is that he's not in his prison. Someone must have let him out. The bamboo bars, the wood, and wires look like they've been sawed. Now, where would that kid get a saw? Either one of his friends saved him _or_ one of _our_ friends saved him." said a Bokoblin named "Zuzu".

"If it _is_ one of _our_ friends, then they will have to pay for what they did." said the Baga Tree, evilly. "Who's responsible for letting our enemy go?!" roared the Baga Tree. All of the Lost Woods's creatures, who worked for the Baga Tree, were all standing in rows in front of the Baga Tree. None of them said anything, though. Although, there was one Bokoblin, who looked a little guilty. "Cheetcha, was it you?!" asked the Baga Tree, with suspicion in is tone.

"No... No, sir..." said Cheetcha, quietly. He was looking down at the ground.

"I know you did it! Of course you would let him go! That's just the way you are! Well, here's your punishment, Cheetcha: You will watch your little friend, the hero, be burned to death! And YOU will light the fire! See how you like that!" said the Baga Tree, in anger.

"Why would you do that?!" said a Bokoblin, to Cheetcha.

"Yeah, why?" said a Moblin, to Cheetcha.

"Of course he would do that. That's just what he does, is be nice. Why is he always so nice? He's not even a real Bokoblin." said a Skull Kid.

"I am so!" Cheetcha argued back.

"No, you're not. If you were a real Bokoblin, then you wouldn't have let our enemy go." said a White Wolfos.

"SILENCE!" roared the Baga Tree. The word "silence" echoed throughout the woods. All of the Lost Woods's creatures stood up straight and tall, and were silent. The shouting of the Baga Tree scared away all of the birds that were around the Baga Tree's Meadow. "I will have to get someone who is able to get our enemy... I know exactly who." said the Baga Tree in a nice, calm voice, to the Lost Woods's creatures. "Bludden," the Baga Tree called upon a Takkuri. "I want you to go get our enemy. Since you can fly, you will be able to find him a lot quicker than one of our Moblins, or Skull Kids, or Cheetcha... Do you understand, Bludden?" said the Baga Tree.

"Yes, sir!" said Bludden, as he saluted the Baga Tree. And the Takkuri named "Bludden" spread his wings and took off from the crowd of creatures.

**...**

Link still couldn't find his way out of the Lost Woods. He was starting to wonder if he would ever leave. He heard a strange noise above him. When he looked up, he saw a large bird. The bird was rather creepy. The large bird was heading towards Link. When the creepy bird came close enough to Link, it grabbed Link by the underarms with its claws and flew away with him. Link screamed and struggled, but could not get out of the Takkuri's grasp.

**...**

Saria heard screaming. She said, excited, but concerned, "Hey, that's Link's scream! Come on, everybody! Let's go! I heard his scream coming from this way!" Saria pointed to a tunnel to the right of them. Saria and the rest of the Kokiri ran through the tunnel to the right of them.

When Saria and the rest of the Kokiri ran through the tunnel, they found themselves in the Baga Tree's Meadow. What Saria saw before her, made her eyes widen with horror. Link was tied to a wooden cross. His arms tied to the horizontal part of the wooden cross. Beneath him, was a small pile of firewood. The Lost Woods's creatures were surrounding the wooden cross that Link was tied to. One of the Bokoblins had a match in his hand. Saria noticed that the Bokoblin didn't have an evil grin like all the other creatures. Actually, this Bokoblin had a face of sorrow. She also saw that Link's face was petrified and pleading.

Saria and the rest of the Kokiri ran up to the wooden cross that Link was tied to and the Lost Woods's creatures. "Let him go!" shouted Saria. The Lost Woods's creatures and Link all faced Saria and the rest of the Kokiri.

"Saria!" shouted Link. "Saria, please don't let them kill me! Help me!"

"Silence, boy!" ordered a Bokoblin, as he stuffed a white rag in Link's mouth.

"Let him go! Now! He doesn't deserve this!" shouted Saria.

"Oh, but he does, Leader of the Kokiri." said the Baga Tree. The Kokiri, the creatures, and Link all looked at the Baga Tree. "He's our enemy. In the future, he will kill my creatures. So, we have to kill him now before he does."

"Why on Earth would Link kill your creatures?" said Saria, in disbelief.

"Because if we don't, he'll be a hero. He'll save the land of Hyrule and destroy my creatures. That's why we need to kill him." said the Baga Tree.

"I won't let you do that!" shouted Saria, to the Baga Tree. "Come on, guys!" shouted Saria, to the other Kokiri. Saria and the other Kokiri ran towards the Baga Tree's creatures. Saria, Mido, and the other Kokiri jumped on top of the creatures, attacking them. They would kick, hit, and punch the Moblins, the Bokoblins, the Skull Kids, etc... That's all they could do because the Kokiri were so tiny.

Mido was face to face with the Skull Kid, who drugged Link. Mido said, to the Skull Kid, "I won't let you kill my friend." Mido tackled the Skull Kid.

Zuzu pushed a female Kokiri named "Fado" off of him. He got up, off of the ground and sprinted over to Cheetcha, who had a female Kokiri on top of him, attacking him. The Kokiri was trying to grab the match out of Cheetcha's hand, but Cheetcha wouldn't let her grab it. But Cheetcha decided if he wanted to save Link, he needed to give the match to the Kokiri that was on top of him. He couldn't act evil anymore. So, he started to hand the match over to the Kokiri that was on top of him, when it was snaked out of his hand. When Cheetcha and the Kokiri that was on top of him looked up, they saw the Bokoblin "Zuzu" holding up the match in his hand. He wore an evil grin.

Zuzu ran away from Cheetcha and the Kokiri on top of Cheetcha. "Hey, get back here!" shouted Cheetcha, to Zuzu.

Zuzu looked over his shoulder at Cheetcha, and said, "Not a chance, loser!" Zuzu faced forward again and continued running to the wooden cross that Link, their "enemy", was tied to.

Cheetcha pushed the Kokiri off of him, and he got up, off of the ground and chased after Zuzu. Zuzu was almost to the wooden cross that had Link tied to it, when Cheetcha came up from behind and grabbed the match out of his hand. Cheetcha pushed Zuzu to the ground and then Cheetcha snapped the match in half, and crumbled it into little pieces, and dropped them on the ground. Cheetcha put his foot on the match pieces and dug his foot into the ground, so that the match would surely be useless.

Zuzu looked at Cheetcha in anger, and said, in anger, "Now, look at what you did, stupid!"

Cheetcha gave Zuzu an evil look, and said, "Anyone who deserves to be burned to death is you, Zuzu! You're evil! You're always mean to me! I had enough! I do have feelings, you know?!"

"Fine, then. If we can't burn him to death," Zuzu started to say. Zuzu got up, off of the ground and pulled out a dagger. Zuzu went up to Link, who was still tied on the wooden cross, and held the dagger up to his throat. "then I'll slit his throat open." finished Zuzu. Link was looking at Cheetcha with fear. And Cheetcha gave Link the same look. "Say "goodbye" to your little friend, Cheetcha." said Zuzu, evilly, as he brought the dagger closer to Link's throat.

"Not so fast!" shouted a voice. Zuzu, Link, and Cheetcha faced the person, who was behind Cheetcha's back. Once Cheetcha turned around, the person behind his back was revealed to be Link's bully "Mido". "I won't let you kill him, you creep!" said Mido, in anger.

"And what makes you think that _you_ can tell _me _what to do?!" said Zuzu, evilly. Zuzu pressed the dagger a little closer to Link's neck. Link was looking at Mido pleadingly. Tears started to flow out of Link's eyes.

"Beacuse I don't want my friend to be killed." said Mido, with a smile. Mido was looking at Link when he said that.

"Well, that's just too bad. If he's a friend or not, I'm going to kill him." said Zuzu, evilly.

"I don't think so!" shouted a different voice. When Mido, Cheetcha, Zuzu, and Link looked up, they saw Saria on top of the wall, that parted the Baga Tree's Meadow from the rest of the Lost Woods. How did she get up there? She was holding a gun, that she got from a Bokoblin, that she attacked. She was aiming the gun at Zuzu. "Drop the dagger now, you creep!" she ordered. Zuzu refused to drop the dagger that he was holding up against Link's neck. "Don't make me shoot you!" shouted Saria. She was serious.

"You can't shoot me, little girl! You don't even know how to work that thing! So, say "goodbye" to your little friend, girly..." said Zuzu, evilly. Zuzu was about to slide the dagger across Link's throat, when a **bang** scared him and made him drop his dagger. It took a few seconds for Zuzu to realize that the bullet had hit him. The bullet was beside his underarm. How did Saria have such good aim? The bullet managed to hit his lung, and he fell on the ground, dead.

Saria sighed in relief and she began to cry. Mido and Cheetcha ran over to the tied Link. Link was trying to say, "Mido! Cheetcha!" But all that was heard was, "Mmm-o! Mmm-a!"

Mido pulled the rag out of Link's mouth. Link sighed in relief. "Link, are you OK?" asked Mido, with concern.

Link looked at Mido with relief and joy. Link couldn't believe it! Mido was actually concerned about him! Usually, Mido didn't care whether Link was hurt or not. Link answered Mido, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Mido." Mido untied Link's right arm, while Cheetcha untied Link's opposite arm. They both caught him before he fell and they gently set him down on the ground. As soon as Mido and Cheetcha set Link down, Link hugged Mido and Mido hugged him back. Link let go of Mido and turned around and hugged Cheetcha, and Cheetcha hugged Link back. Link was so tiny compared to Cheetcha. While hugging Mido, Link was still smaller. Link was the tiniest Kokiri in the Kokiri Forest.

As soon as Link let go of Cheetcha, Cheetcha said, "Your welcome, kid. Your very welcome." Cheetcha had a warm smile.

"Cheetcha... Err... That's your name, right?" asked Mido.

"Yes, that's my name." answered Cheetcha.

"Well, uhh... If it's alright with you... Uhh... Would you like to... Umm... go back to the Kokiri Forest with Saria, Link, and I? And the other Kokiri, too? You helped save Link's life, so I'd like you to come back to the Kokiri Forest with us." said Mido, nervously.

Cheetcha answered Mido, "I'd love to, Mido, but I don't know what the Baga Tree's going to say, or think, or do. Since his creatures are gone, he's pretty depressed..."

"Who cares about him! He's evil! Remember? And you're not!" said Mido.

"I know, I know, but I'd feel out of place in the Kokiri Forest, Mido." said Cheetcha.

"So? Come on, Cheetcha. Come back to the Kokiri Forest with us. You'll love it there. We'll make you feel like a Kokiri." said Mido.

"Oh... Oh, alright... I'll come with you." said Cheetcha.

"Yay!" cheered Link. Link jumped on top of Cheetcha and he hung off of him. Cheetcha decided to give Link a piggy-back ride. Saria climbed down from the wall and followed Cheetcha, Link, and Mido. All of the other Kokiri followed after Cheetcha, Link, Mido, and Saria. They headed back to the Kokiri Forest.

**...**

_The Kokiri and Cheetcha lived happily. Mido and Link were friends. Everyone accepted Cheetcha as one of their own. Link did find out that Saria loved him. So, they got together as more than just friends... And Mido was totally OK with it. _

_As for the Baga Tree, he was still depressed about losing his creatures. That was the only family that he had, and the Kokiri took them away from him. The Baga Tree would get his revenge on the Kokiri. He'd get his revenge on them..._

_**The End**_

_**or**_

_**To be Continued?**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! I've never written like this before! I'm not used to separate lines for when people talk! But I've been told a couple times that I should write like that. So, I thought I would give it a try. Turns out, I don't like it. I don't know if I'll write like this again. We'll see. Now, I'm debating whether or not to write a sequel for this. At the beginning, I wasn't planning on writing a sequel, but it's just the way the story turned out. So, I want you to tell me if you want a sequel or not. **

**Well, anyway, review positively please! Thank you! And I'm sorry for the freakishly huge disclaimer. There were a lot of things that I needed to say. If you didn't read the disclaimer, then I'll tell you now that I got the idea to write this story by the "Ocarina of Time Manga". Please read it on "ZeldaDungeon .com" or ".net?" (not sure if that website showed on here), because some of you may not know who the Baga Tree is... Well, catch you later! Ciao! **

**- ZeldaFan123**


End file.
